Carne blanca
by MeisterMalik
Summary: what was I to you?..whatever you wanted was fine,what i said didn't matter... mi primer fic asi que sean pacientes XD .:Yaoi:.BakuraxRyou.


Si te gusta mucho Ryou no lo leas T-T

Advertencia acá hay rape, dizque lemon y cosas así

Mi primer fic siiiiii! xx si esta raro, verdad

Pareja: Bakura x Ryou

CARNE BLANCA

La habitación envenenada por una mezcla de sexo y sudor. El aire como cortina espesa que se ciñe sobre los cuerpos temblorosos, oprimiendo las cansadasgargantas de la que no broto ninguna palabra.

A su lado, el chico soltó un respiro resignado.Permanecia de espaldas, los ojos cerrados, fijos en el techo oscuro de la habitacion.Gotas de sudor corrían por suspálidas mejillas, dándoles el brillo inusitado a los marcados pómulos para después recorrer traviesas ka línea firme de su mandíbula.

Suspiro una vez más y volvió a medias el rostro para mirar a su acompañante. El chico temblaba sin control, sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados.-Aun no he terminado contigo-dijo.

Los hombros de Ryou se sacudían sin control al pausado ritmo de su llanto.Su Yami lo observaba entre satisfecho y confuso, sin poder decir cual emoción era la mas adecuada Desesperación sentía el muchacho… satisfacción, si, esa era la mas adecuada a juzgar por la cierta pereza Bakura se levanto de la cama la rodeo hasta llegar frente al chico, haciendo caso omiso a los sollozos desgarradores y dolorosos, aparto las sabanas de seda azul cielo que apenas cubrían el cuerpo mancillado del niño.Observo con sus ojos ávidos la inocencia de este y sonrió al mismo tiempo que apartaba con un movimiento casual el cabello que le cubría los ojos.

El espíritu fue capaz de robar la pureza del alma de ese niño y la rompió como una muñeca de porcelana cuando se toma con demasiada fuerza, pero el muchacho aun no pedía clemencia, aun no imploraba piedad, que el no estaba dispuesto a darle.aun faltaba a su juego un detalle insignificante, el no tiene por costumbre dejar las cosas a medias. El cuello del pequeño estaba marcado con mordiscos rojizos, algunos con finos hilos de sangre.

Fluido que se esparcía por las ropas de cama manchando el cuerpo débil de Ryou. Sangre, que bañaba apasionadamente los muslos blancos y la piel secreta de su entrada.

Deseaba destrozarlo hasta que clamara un poco de piedad, hasta que deseara morir en sus manos.Teniendolo a el como su ultima vision.Matarlo lentamente, tortúralo, algo firmeza atrapo los labios temerosos en un beso violento, hasta que la tierna boca sangro.Mordio lentamente el labio inferior, escuchando a lo lejos, como un recuerdo, lo gemidos apagados de Ryou.-Te devorare, te desgarrare y soñaras conmigo día y noche para que te lo vuelva hacer, mi pequeño- Decía murmurando Bakura

Su voz resonó por toda la recamara, sus burlas eran mas infecciosas que sus la rodilla forzó al pequeño a abrir las piernas, este se retorcía tratando de soltarse de aquel cuerpo, consiguiendo una brusca bofetada que marco de rojo su rostro.Bakura se acomodo entre sus piernas, dejando oír una exclamación de afectada exitacion.Ryou apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, sabiendo el dolor de la penetración que vendría. Después de todo, la primera vez había sido mas violento, atado a la cabecera de su cama y con la ropa desgarrada.

Pero había muchas formas de tortura y las conocía todas.

El dolor de su compañero, en una depurada forma de excitación, necesitaba de los gemidos lastimeros, de los alaridos de dolor para llegar a su propia cumbre. Y Ryou quería ayudarle, a juzgar por las lágrimas desesperadas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Dolor.Primitivo sentimiento, mas antiguo que el miedo.Mas profundo que el amor.Mas temible que el odio.Encima de el ,friccionando sus sexos, oprimiendo con su peso , una vez mas la sangre inundo todo junto con gritos de dolor intenso, seguido de sollozos entrecortados del placer de Bakura que, sentía como a su paso tocaba cada pared de la estrecha entrada, rompiéndola, enterrándose en ese cuerpo delicado hasta tocar los puntos erogenos.Sus uñas se perdieron en la piel calida y vulnerable de esas caderas, marcando la carne como suya. Propiedad: mió. Ryou disfrutando el placer que su verdugo proporcionaba, sabiendo que solo era para lastimarlo.No hubiera querido que tuviera que ser así. Sin embargo, al sentir el sudor de su Yami, se sentía embriagado de éxtasis dejándose llevar al final por el placer. Extraño y enfermizo.

Bakura se movía mas y mas rápido, buscando los puntos aun vírgenes, tratando de infectar al inocente de sus propios males. Las embestidas no se detenían y aumentaban cada vez. Los gritos menguaron, cuando perdió fuerzas. Placer un sentimiento efimero.Pasa y no te das cuenta. Depende de el dolor:

Fue capaz de viajar entre emociones, desde el mas intenso dolor pasando por el miedo y la angustia hasta las profundidades de el placer. Tenia control sobre el, era suyo.

Y jamás se olvidara de el. Seria un recuerdo que querría borrar pero también repetir ese dolor.

-¿Quieres saber porque? Ryou mi dulce niño- decía en tono dulce su verdugo -eres demasiado deseable como para dejarte ir-.

-Pero si yo….yo te a…- tartamudeaba al hablar, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

Bakura tapo con sus dedos los labios de Ryou, sabendo lo que este diría

-Eres un completo idiota¿que no te das cuenta? me gusta hacerte sufrir, siempre me ha gustado verte retorcer de dolor, verte llorar, porque eres muy debil.Tu cuerpo y tu rostro son lo único que me importa.-

Ryou se congelo en ese instante pues sabía que su Yami jamás se mostraría cariñoso y nunca escucharía de el las palabras que quería oír.

Después de intercambiarse las palabras, Bakura lo tomo del rostro nuevamente y le planto un forzado y frió beso. Inmediatamente se vistió y salio de la habitación dejando a un joven lindo y frágil destruido solo. Solo como siempre ha estado.

Se levanto el pequeño con dificultad mirándose al espejo se encontró con un hombre muerto.Ya no quedaba nada.

Saberse despreciado por el ser que mas a amado.La desilusión solo es un paso mas a la muerte. El viento soplaba y acariciaba su rostro pálido, su cabello enmarañado se agitaba.Queria huir .Nadie le recordaría. Solo el, a quien mas amo, seria culpable de su sueño eterno

Ha decidido correr de la vida.Dessaparecer por su bien.Ya no podría seguir así, estar con su otro yo y no poder escuchar un Te amo.

Cae como caen las hojas, rápido como el tiempo que se ha llevado su amor. Sus ojos apagados, llenos de dolor, de no volver a ver a quien más amo.

Su cuerpo regado como cristales. Nadie lo notara, Nadie va a saber que paso. Nadie se acordara de el…y aunque nunca lo supo, al final de su existencia siempre estuvo la sombra que a pesar de ser fría y oscura derramo lagrimas por el.


End file.
